1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gas-insulated tubular conductor arrangements as used for energy transmission, and is to be applied in the construction of those support regions, provided for the tubular inner conductor, in which insulating columnar supports are used as support elements.
2. Background Information
In a coventional tubular conductor arrangement such as that described in German Patent No. 44 44 554, a metallic sleeve is provided for the fixing of each columnar support to the tubular inner conductor; This sleeve surrounds the one end of the columnar support and at least partially penetrates a bored hole in the inner conductor. This sleeve can be fashioned as a blind hole, and can be provided with a rim fashioned as a field-control electrode. Using columnar supports of this type, a positioning of the tubular inner conductor above the midaxis of the encapsulating tube can be ensured in an easy-to-assemble manner (German Patent 195 15 308 C1). On the other hand, such a design of the support region requires a special mechanical processing (boring) of the inner conductor, which leads to a mechanical weakening of the conductor cross-section in the support plane.